Jason
Jason is the player's younger brother who appears in the first chapter within Daryl's main story route. Appearance Jason appears to have short brown hair which is slightly slicked back with gel and hazel eyes. His casual appearance has him wearing an olive jacket with half of it's collar is blue under a navy blue short sleeved polo shirt with the collar being gray, jeans and leather shoes. He also wore a white and gray beanie hat on his head. When he was hospitalized, Jason wears a patient uniform but on the story however, he sometimes have bandages on some parts of the body and wore trousers. His third outfit was his semi-casual attire which was seen in the final chapter of the story where Giorgio makes a desperate attempt by taking hostage at his parking lot; a dark brown formal suit jacket with a navy blue long sleeve loose button-up shirt with white polkadotted designs, black slacks and brown leather shoes. He also wears a watch on his right wrist. Personality According to the player, Jason is very close to his older sister but became rebellious towards their parents because of his sexuality for being a homosexual. As soon as they moved to New York, their relationship between him and the player became strained due to him working in odd and illegal jobs. Jason is also shown to be reckless and stupid but was also stubborn when he was frequently scolded by the player for his well being especially when his life was in danger seen after he got hospitalized for stealing the luxury car belongs to Giorgio Maccini. Like the player, Jason is also a car enthusiast as he describes Giorgio's luxury car he had stolen to the player. In Chapter 7, he was revealed to be a coward after both Daryl and Joe rescued him from a car chase by Giorgio and his men and taken refuge at Joe's rest house. Season 1 Jason is the player's younger brother and both grew with the same parents. As his sister learns that he is homosexual and bringing with his boyfriends, their parents are greatly against it as the player thinks of them are dishonoring him for being gay. Both he and the player are now moved to New York and unlike his older sister, he didn't take up college but instead took odd jobs on the wrong side where he carjacks Giorgio Maccini's car as he was chased by Giorgio's men. As he barely survives the car accident and add insult to his injury, he was brutally beat up by Giorgio's men and threatens him to pay half a million dollars for damaging Giorgio's car. In the first chapter, he was revealed to be admitted in the hospital due to his multiple serious injuries sustained by Giorgio's men as the player visits him. It reveals that Jason became friends with odd people who can cause mischief and he manages to carjack the car which angers the player until he reveals that he was beaten up by Giorgio's men after he damages the car during the accident as the player recognized their illegal works at the casino. Jason is also given 48 hours to pay their debt. Despite the troubles he was in, their parents were unaware of his deadly situation and they remained opposeed of his sexuality. Jason is often being watched by Giorgio's men because of the debt he has to pay and he was aware of their actions when they visited him at the hospital. In Chapter 3, Jason finally shows his stubbornness when the player tries to help him deal with his problems including Giorgio and his mafia group's debt on him which he angrily tells her not to get involved until he collapses to his hospital bed causing the player to immediate call the doctors to treat him. Other Looks 20190618 223912.jpg 20200212 202825.jpg Trivia * Jason is the second relative to appear on-screen in Daryl's route. The first is the player's father in Colin's route. * He shares the younger sibling role with the player's younger brother Tyler from Blue Swan. *His role is similar to that of late transgender protagonist Trisha Echevarria known as Patrick (portrayed by Paolo Ballesteros) in the Filipino movie Die Beautiful where both men were greatly opposed by their respective parents due to their sexuality (transexual and homosexual respectively). In Trisha's case, while she was still Patrick at that time, he was disowned by his father for exposing his secret to enter gay beauty contests and their strained relationship between them while Jason was greatly opposed by their parents when he wants them to meet his boyfriend. Their father acts similarly to Patrick's father (portrayed by veteran actor Joel Torre) when he receives a call from his daughter while calling Jason 'a bum' highlighting his opposition to Jason's sexuality. **Both men also had hospitalized; Patrick was gang raped by Miguel and his friends while in a drunken state as his father angrily slaps him for his shameful acts after learning of the truth and strictly orders his gay friends to leave during his visit. Later after being disowned by his father and frequently wins the first runner up in every beauty gay pageants he had competed, he died from cerebral aneurysm after being hospitalized for the second time following his posthumous win in Binibini Gay Pilipinas as Trisha whereas Jason was beaten up by Giorgio Maccini's men after he breaks Giorgio's luxury car in an accident during the chase. * Jason is the second male homosexual character to appear in this game. The first is Ross Bergman in Blue Swan. *He and The Creep are the only characters to be criminals by theft. Category:Male Category:Carter Corp Category:Daryl Ortega Category:Protagonists Category:Rebels Category:Criminals Category:LGBT Category:Brats